borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SpootKnight/SpootKnight's weapon meddling and research.
This blog will be a benchmark for displaying progress on my current project of creating consistent weapons, while the Talk Page houses the Item Cards of my results. The concept is that each weapon type has five different variants of the seven components (Excluding Material) that construct a functioning weapon, my objective is to make those five weapon variants for each weapon type. If the weapon does not load I will explain why certain variants cannot be loaded. Here are some notes regarding the setup of this experiment: *Weapons have the option of having no sight. Likewise, several weapons have the option of having no stock, however these are PartNone and do not fall under the numbered list of components, thus this variant will not be used unless required - such an instance will be explained. *For visual reasons, the Item Cards I upload on my Talk Page have a blank Material. This removes the Manufacturer colors of the weapon to their defaults of grey and faint shades of other colors. I've discovered that removing the Manufacturer code defaults the in-game weapon as a Jakobs. This slight-of-hand yields several results in experimenting: *Level requirements and the weapon level bonuses do not take effect. *Several component conflicts are bypassed, however this does not mean parts from different weapon types can be swapped, this still does not work. *Materials not used on certain weapon types can be used, i.e: Machine Gun with the Maliwan material. Below is the list of completed weapons Pistols In constructing the Pistols, my results concluded that only one Pistol could be made using my controlled rule, however with exceptions four varieties can be made, the only variant unable to load at all was Pistol 2. *Pistols have a Barrel0 component, in this experiment I did not use this. *Pistol 2 failed to load because of a conflict between Body2 and Grip2, it seems the conflicting component was the body, as changing grips and the Manufacturer solved the conflict. Grip2 is that of a Vladof Pistol. *Pistol 3 failed to load because of a conflict with Mag3, changing the magazine to either 1 or 2 was the solution to this problem. However as this project concentrates on using only the components of the same variety, the magazine code was removed entirely. Also note that Mag3 is the extended magazine that S&S Munitions uses heavily, and Grip3 is the S&S's Pistol grip (There is also a Maliwan and Gearbox version of the same grip). *Pistols only have three magazine variants, with the controlled rule in place Pistol 4 and Pistol 5 should not be possible, an exception had to be made for these by having the magazine code removed, as was done to Pistol 3. Special note, I've discovered that loading a Pistol2 can load if the Manufacturer code is removed, canceling out the conflict between Body2 and Grip2. Sub-Machine Guns The Sub-Machine Guns yielded outstanding results compared to the Pistols, all five variants loaded without any forced exceptions. Revolvers No conflicts were present within the Revolver experimenting, all five variants could load. Launchers No variant of Launchers can be made, however with one exception. *Launcher1 suffers a conflict from Stock1, a Grenade Launcher component. *Launcher2 suffers a conflict from Body2, a Grenade Launcher component. *Using DLC components, Launcher3 would be possible, as the Undertaker uses a unique Barrel3 component, which in vanilla Borderlands Barrel3 is under the weapon code for Grenade Launchers. *Launcher4 suffers a conflict from Body4, a Grenade Launcher component. *Launcher5 suffers a conflict from Barrel5, a Grenade Launcher component. Combat Rifles This was the stage where I was forced to make exceptions with using None components to load all five weapons. If this rule was not used however, only three Combat Rifles would load. *Removing the Manufacturer code does not bypass the sight conflicts, when attempting to load a Machine Gun using Sight3, the conflict still took place and prevented loading (This is directly unrelated to the project, as Combat Rifle 3 is an Assault Rifle). *Combat Rifle 1 does not use an Accessory, acc1 is a Machine Gun component. *Combat Rifles 4 and 5 also do not load because of the sight conflict. Sniper Rifles There were no conflicts when loading the Sniper Rifles. SpootKnight 09:44, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts